This invention relates to semiconductor electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM) and specifically to a controller cache system for removable memory cards using EEPROM or other, similar memories.
Flash EEPROM systems are being applied to a number of applications, particularly when packaged in an enclosed card that is removably connected with a host system. Some of the commercially available cards are CompactFlash™ (CF) cards, MultiMedia cards (MMC), Secure Digital (SD) cards, Smart Media cards, personnel tags (P-Tag) and Memory Stick cards. One supplier of these cards is SanDisk Corporation, assignee of this application. Host systems with which such cards are used include personal computers, notebook computers, hand held computing devices, cameras, audio reproducing devices, and the like. Flash EEPROM systems are also utilized as bulk mass storage embedded in host systems.
Such non-volatile memory systems include an array of floating-gate memory cells and a system controller. The controller manages communication with the host system and operation of the memory cell array to store and retrieve user data. The memory cells are grouped together into blocks of cells, a block of cells being the smallest grouping of cells that are simultaneously erasable. Prior to writing data into one or more blocks of cells, those blocks of cells are erased. User data are typically transferred between the host and memory array in sectors. A sector of user data can be any amount that is convenient to handle, preferably less than the capacity of the memory block, often being equal to the standard disk drive sector size, 512 bytes. In one commercial architecture, the memory system block is sized to store one sector of user data plus overhead data, the overhead data including information such as an error correction code (ECC) for the user data stored in the block, a history of use of the block, defects and other physical information of the memory cell block. Various implementations of this type of non-volatile memory system are described in the following United States patents and pending applications assigned to SanDisk Corporation, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,338, 5,602,987, 5,315,541, 5,200,959, 5,270,979, 5,428,621, 5,663,901, 5,532,962, 5,430,859 and 5,712,180, 6,222,762 and 6,151,248. Another type of non-volatile memory system utilizes a larger memory cell block size that stores multiple sectors of user data.
Two general memory cell array architectures have found commercial application, NOR and NAND. In a typical NOR array, memory cells are connected between adjacent bit line source and drain diffusions that extend in a column direction with control gates connected to word lines extending along rows of cells. A memory cell includes at least one storage element positioned over at least a portion of the cell channel region between the source and drain. A programmed level of charge on the storage elements thus controls an operating characteristic of the cells, which can then be read by applying appropriate voltages to the addressed memory cells.
The NAND array utilizes series strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell.
In order to increase the degree of parallelism during programming user data into the memory array and read user data from it, the array is typically divided into sub-arrays, commonly referred to as planes, which contain their own data registers and other circuits to allow parallel operation such that sectors of data may be programmed to or read from each of several or all the planes simultaneously. An array on a single integrated circuit may be physically divided into planes, or each plane may be formed from a separate one or more integrated circuit chips.
One architecture of the memory cell array conveniently forms a block from one or two rows of memory cells that are within a sub-array or other unit of cells and which share a common erase gate. Although it is currently common to store one bit of data in each floating gate cell by defining only two programmed threshold levels, the trend is to store more than one bit of data in each cell by establishing more than two floating-gate transistor threshold ranges. A memory system that stores two bits of data per floating gate (four threshold level ranges or states) is currently available. Of course, the number of memory cells required to store a sector of data goes down as the number of bits stored in each cell goes up. This trend, combined with a scaling of the array resulting from improvements in cell structure and general semiconductor processing, makes it practical to form a memory cell block in a segmented portion of a row of cells. The block structure can also be formed to enable selection of operation of each of the memory cells in two states (one data bit per cell) or in some multiple such as four states (two data bits per cell).
Since the programming of data into floating-gate memory cells can take significant amounts of time, a large number of memory cells in a row are typically programmed at the same time. But increases in this parallelism cause increased power requirements and potential disturbances of charges of adjacent cells or interaction between them. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,192 of SanDisk Corporation, which is incorporated herein in its entirety, describes a system that minimizes these effects by simultaneously programming multiple chunks of data into different blocks of cells located in different operational memory cell units (sub-arrays).
To further efficiently manage the memory, blocks may be linked together to form virtual blocks or metablocks. That is, each metablock is defined to include one block from each plane. Use of the metablock is described in international patent application publication No. WO 02/058074, which is incorporated herein in its entirety. The metablock is identified by a host logical block address as a destination for programming and reading data. Similarly, all blocks of a metablock are erased together. The controller in a memory system operated with such large blocks and/or metablocks performs a number of functions including the translation between logical block addresses (LBAs) received from a host, and physical block numbers (PBNs) within the memory cell array. Individual pages within the blocks are typically identified by offsets within the block address. A metapage is a unit of programming of data in a metablock. A metapage is comprised of one page from each of the blocks of the metablock.
Due to the difference in size between a sector (512 bytes) and an erase block or metablock (sometimes more than 128 sectors), it is sometimes necessary to copy from one erase block, or metablock, to another. Such an operation is referred to as garbage collection. Garbage collection operations reduce the write performance of a memory system. For example, where some sectors in a metablock are updated, but other sectors in the metablock are not, the updated sectors may be written to a new metablock. The sectors that are not updated may be copied to the new metablock, either immediately or at some later time as part of garbage collection.
In some memory systems, the physical memory cells are also grouped into two or more zones. A zone may be any partitioned subset of the physical memory or memory system into which a specified range of logical block addresses is mapped. For example, a memory system capable of storing 64 Megabytes of data may be partitioned into four zones that store 16 Megabytes of data per zone. The range of logical block addresses is then also divided into four groups, one group being assigned to the physical blocks of each of the four zones. Logical block addresses are constrained, in a typical implementation, such that the data of each are never written outside of a single physical zone into which the logical block addresses are mapped. In a memory cell array divided into planes (sub-arrays), which each have their own addressing, programming and reading circuits, each zone preferably includes blocks from multiple planes, typically the same number of blocks from each of the planes. Zones are primarily used to simplify address management such as logical to physical translation, resulting in smaller translation tables, less RAM memory needed to hold these tables, and faster access times to address the currently active region of memory, but because of their restrictive nature can result in less than optimum wear leveling.
A memory array generally has circuitry connected to the array for reading data from and writing data to the memory array. As part of this circuitry, a data cache may be connected to the memory array. A data cache may simply be a row of registers that may be used to transfer data to and from the memory array. A data cache may hold as much data as a row of the memory array. Typically, a data cache is formed on the same chip as the memory array.
A controller may have several components including a central processing unit (CPU), a buffer cache (buffer RAM) and a CPU RAM. Both buffer RAM and CPU RAM may be SRAM memories. These components may be on the same chip or on separate chips. The CPU is a microprocessor that runs software (firmware) to carry out operations including transferring data to and from the memory array. The buffer cache may be used to hold data prior to writing to the memory array or prior to sending the data to the host. Thus, the buffer cache is a dual access memory that can simultaneously service the flash and host operations. The CPU RAM may be used to store data needed by the CPU such as instructions or addresses of data in the buffer cache or in the memory array. In one example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,148, which is incorporated herein in its entirety, a buffer cache may be used as a write cache to reduce wear on a flash EEPROM that is used as non-volatile memory.
FIG. 1 shows a buffer cache interposed between a host and a non-volatile memory (NVM) in a removable memory card. The buffer cache is connected to the host by a host bus. The buffer cache is connected to the NVM by an NVM bus. The bandwidth of the host bus is greater than that of the NVM bus so that the NVM bus becomes a bottleneck for data being transferred between the host and the NVM. Also, programming within the NVM may become a bottleneck, especially when the host writes single sectors of data. After a single-sector write, the controller waits for the NVM to complete the write operation before accepting another sector from the host. Write or read operations involving small numbers of sectors may be inefficient where parallelism allows greater numbers of sectors to be handled. Where a host executes multiple threads, multiple data streams are generated that may be handled sequentially by a memory card controller.
Thus, a memory controller is needed that improves efficiency of read and write operations involving small amounts of data in an NVM.